


I Let The Ice Melt In My Soda And Now It's Kinda Gross :/ Also I Can't Think Of A Title So This Is A FOB Style Title

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, fluff?, i mean kinda, it's just kinda cutesy cooking w/ the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you write Evan teaching Vinny how to cook? >:0 (fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Let The Ice Melt In My Soda And Now It's Kinda Gross :/ Also I Can't Think Of A Title So This Is A FOB Style Title

"What are you making?" Vinny sat down at one of the bar seats, watching as Evan started grabbing things from the fridge and cabinets.

"I dunno yet, wanna help?"

"Sure." Vinny quickly moved to be standing beside Evan. Evan mumbled to himself while standing on his tip toes to grab a few spices and looked over what he had gathered.

"Okay, this," Evan moved a small pile of things to the side, "is going to take forever so we do this first." He grabbed a small cutting board and handed it to Vinny with a grater. "I set the oven for 375," he explained while doing it. Can you shred these into slices? Ah, wash your hands first." Evan put 2 potatoes on the cutting board.

Vinny washed his hands and dried them with a clean towel before following his orders.

Evan got a mixing bowl and threw in some butter, olive oil, Parmesan cheese, a bit of thyme, and salt and pepper. He whisked it together as he explained how his mother had never shooed him out of the kitchen, so he started helping.

"When did you start doing that?" Vinny asked, giving his potato slices to Evan who dumped them into his bowl and started mixing them around.

"I dunno, early. I had an older friend who worked in a nice restaurant, and he hooked me up with a position in the kitchen. I loved that job." Evan sighs contentedly.

"Okay, we're going to take these and stack them in here." Evan pulled over a muffin tin and sprayed nonstick cooking spray over it.

"Sounds good to me." With both Vinny and Evan, it was done in no time. Evan slid them into the oven and leaned his back against a counter.

"Now we get to sit around and wait for about twenty minutes."

"What do you usually do while you wait?"

"Normally I clean the things I won't be using again, but I don't mind cleaning everything at the end of it means I can talk to you," Evan grinned.

So they chatted and made little remarks to fill the time, like two chattering starlings. They smiled as laughed and gravitated toward each other. They were friends, after all, of course, they're close. Friends play with each other's fingers and trace the lines on their palms while they talk too, don't they? And they give each other little pecks and rest their foreheads against each other.

The timer chimed, breaking up the flittering two.

"Oh! It's time for the chicken!" Evan bounced a tiny bit on his feet. He put a few drops of olive oil in a sauté pan and turned it to medium heat. "If I flatten this one can you flatten that one?" Vinny nodded and took the chicken breast when it was handed to him. They both started pounding them flat.

"Sometimes the rotisserie chicken from the store is nice and definitely easy, but it's always so dry when I get it." Evan wrinkled up his face. "The kitchen I worked in taught me how to do this. It makes the chicken really nice and moist. But it requires a bit of trust. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Well, thankfully, you won't die when we make this." Evan laughed, grabbing both chicken breasts and laying them in the pan. He let a minute pass before turning them over and covering the top while turning the heat down. He set the timer for ten minutes.

"We let it cook for ten minutes then we turn the heat off and let it sit for ten minutes. And the whole time you can't lift the lid to peek." Evan explained.

The twenty minutes went by fast with them making cutesy faces at each other and talking. Evan talked about being polyamorous and asked Vinny what he thought.

"If it makes you happy and everyone involved knows, then it's fine. I wouldn't mind if my partner was polyamorous."

"That's actually really nice to hear." Evan smiled. Not too long after the timer chimed for the second time meaning the chicken was all done. Evan slipped off an oven mitt and pulled the potatoes out and put some on the plates with a chicken breast each plate. He hummed as he fixed a quick salad and put some of that on each plate as well. Then he handed Vinny his plate and utensils.

"We can sit in the basement if you want." He offered. Vinny nodded and lead them down and sat down on the couch. Evan curled nicely into his side and started tucking in.

When they had finished Vinny exclaimed at how good it was.

"Anytime dude. It's nice teaching something new." Evan took the empty plates out. He put away the leftovers, which took a few minutes but when he came back he curled himself up close to Vinny.


End file.
